This Time is not a Dream
by Angela Li Marvell
Summary: Hmmmmmmmmmm no se que poner de sumary jejejeje...Nuestros labios findiendose en un apasionante beso, el frio de la noche se va desapereciendo esto es otra vez una ilucion o no - Trix ¿Cuan lejos llegaremos esta noche? (100% Elixie) POV's Eli Por cierto aviso importante Mina-sa


**Ohayou, konnichiha, kombanha mina-san, si creyeron que me havia muerto pues se equivocaron jajajajaja pues aquí esta Ángela Li (:P) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *cof* *cof* mi garganta, no se me da lo mala, Ok como dicen por ahí "Hierva mala nunca muere" así q me verán aquí hasta no lo sé pero me quedare un muy largo tiempo para fastidiaros buenooo tengo una noticia pero se las daré abajo así que nos leemos abajo **

**Desclimer: **Slugterra y sus personajes no me pertenecen a Ashap Fipke y sus respectivos co-creadores, yo solo escribo por diversión

**NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~**

**This Time is not a Dream **

**N**o sé cómo terminamos así tu encima mío acorralándome entre tus brazos acorralándome entre tus brazos usando solamente tu ropa interior mostrando tu blanca y suave piel, Calor, eso era lo que sentía al estar en esa situación pese que solo estuviera usando una pantaloneta

-Trix no…si sigues así…no podre controlarme – dije con el poco autocontrol que tenia

-Y que hay de malo en eso Eli – dijo ella con deseo en su voz, esperen ¿Deseo?, poco a poco te vas acercando y poco a poco voy perdiendo el control…

¿Cuán lejos llegaremos esta noche?…

…

* * *

…

Abro de par en par mis ojos "_Fue otro sueño_" me dije mentalmente mientras mi yo interior maldecía la realidad, aun tengo el calor, estoy sudando a mares, me levanto de la cama y me quito las cobijas y la camisa **(chicas cálmense, es de Trixie)**, pero aun así no se me pasa el maldito calor, rayos ya son tres noches en las he soñado contigo, "_Maldita sea ni si quiera de mi cabeza puedo sacarte_", me levante y salí de mi cuarto y me quede un rato en frente de tu puerta escuchando tu respiración, porque no puedo decirte lo tan importante que eres para mi, frustrado de ser tan cobarde me dirigí hacia la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua…

-No puedes dormir Eli – escuche su voz, era ella, la única persona dueña de mi corazón, fugazmente las imágenes de aquel sueño vinieron a mi mente haciendo que botara el vaso

-Heeeeeeeeee Trix desde hace cuanto estas despierta – dije con nerviosismo en voz e instintivamente lleve mi mano a la nuca, llevaba puesto una camisa de tirantes blancas con pequeños corazones verdes y unos shorts con el mismo diseño, pero ¡por que demonios esos shorts son tan ridículamente cortos! Mierda Eli contrólate

-Unos minutos, tenía hambre - dijiste sin mucho interés recostándote en el marco de la puerta, mientras recogía los pedazos del vaso, no me atrevía a decía una palabra, te separaste del marco y te fuiste a la sala, observe te ibas tu figura, Dios eres el ser mas has hermoso en el mundo, trato de calmarme pero mi yo interior quiere abrasarte y besarte, decir lo que mi corazón piensa cada vez que ve tus orbes esmeralda, salgo de la cocina y en la sala te veo descansando con los ojos cerrados sentada en el, te admiro por un breve momento y me muevo sigilosamente para no despertarte…

-Sabes me pregunto por qué no puedes dormir – dijiste mi amada peli-roja, en ese m omento pensé en miles de escusas pero…

-Es que alguien me ha robado el sueño – dije sin atreverme a verte, esta vez mi corazón mando al olvido mi racionalidad y hablo por mí, al escuchar eso abriste esas orbes esmeralda que con solo verlas hacia que mi corazón saliera de mi pecho

-Y… ¿Quién es? – dijiste con un poco de duda, mi yo interior gritaba "_Eres tú, Tu mi amada princesa_" gritaba mi yo interior pero no tengo el valor para decírtelo *suspiro* Cupido porque tienes que ser tan travieso, me gire y te mire fijamente, batallaba para no perder el control pero al verte no pude mas, me dirigí hasta ti te acórale entre mis brazos, empecé a verte directamente notando un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas

-*pum pum*es la muchacha más hermosa, inteligente, valiente, amable, atlética *pum pum* - dije mientas tu mirada esmeralda que me tenia loco, delicadamente tomo tu mejilla y me miras – tienes unos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizan y ella es la chica que con solo una sonrisa hace que mi corazón de un vuelco y mi día brille y ella es…– te note preocupada ¿acaso temías saber que eras tú la dueña de mi corazón? – Ella eres tu Trixie, eres la luz que me ha hecho olvidar mi oscuro pasado – lo dije, lo dije al fin lo dije, me sentía libre pro tu cara sorprendida me preocupo, solo poco a poco me fui acercando hasta que nuestras respiraciones y alientos se fusionaron…

-No debería…–

*pum pum*

-No Eli…yo también te amo –

Mi yo interior saltaba de felicidad, Dios si este era un sueño por favor no me despiertes, tus suaves manos tocaron mi rostro y termine de acortar la distancia de nuestro labios, su calidez, su sabor los suaves que son, simplemente me sentía en las nubes, memorizaba cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando de este momento, pero en esta vida tenemos necesidades y una de ellas es el aire a regañadientes nos separamos, te observe detenidamente, tu piel blanca y suave tus orbes esmeralda, ese pelo rojizo* simplemente eras el ser más hermoso del mundo

-Te amo Trixie Sting – dije en un susurro cerca de tu oído

-Yo también Eli Shane – dijiste haciendo otra vez que mi yo interior saltara de emoción, esboce una sonrisa traviesa y empecé a besar tu cuello y deje una pequeña marca de propiedad escuche un pequeño gemido tuyo haciendo que por mi cuerpo pasara una onda eléctrica y deseara mas ya que **This**** time is not a Dream **

**NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~**

***cantando Masayume Chasing* heroooo nananananananana ho nanananananana hey hey nananana ho muyasemu kero heooooo *se da cuenta de donde esta* Etto… *se sonrroja fuertemente* heeeeeee bueno si creyeron que aquí habría Lemmon pues se ¡AQUÍ NO HAY LEMMON PERVERTIDAS! jajajajajajajaja, bueno la razón por la que estuve desconectada por dos meses y medio es que remodelaron mi casa de pies a cabeza asi que me quede sin Television ni teléfono y mucho menos internet por dos pinche largos meses fue un martirio *voz melodramática* ya también se preguntara por que no esta mi medio hermano y musa Raúl, pues verán el se murió que en paz descanse si quieren sacar sus pañuelos bien puedan, ñeeeeeeeeeee mentiras por una situación un poco delicada Raúl se fue de Bogotá la semana pasada…no …si y ahora me quede solita y sin mi bro, pero aun asi nos mantendremos en contacto ¡TE EXTRAÑO DEMACIADO RAÚL-NEE! *llorando***

**No olviden dejar sus Review que me animan y me apollan mucho y si les gusto denle click a Fav no cuesta y los veo muy pronto cuidensen cosas**  
**Se despide su dibujante, escritora, otaku, aventurera y Bajoterranea amiga y por ahora muy solita y llorando a mares**  
**PD: despues de este fic volveré a usar mi antiguo nombre _Ángela Li Marvell _ PD2: NECESITO UN ABRACHO **


End file.
